fruits basket christmas carol
by kireina
Summary: Akito is scrooge, great....he is going to be visted by three "ghost" how is this going to go {rated for Akito's language}
1. Default Chapter

A fruits basket Christmas carol  
  
It was a busy time at Sohma house for it was almost December 25th and you all know what that means. Yes it's Christmas time at the Sohma estate and everyone was happy all except for one member of the Sohma family. 3 guesses to who it is....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Ok if you said Akito your absolutely right ^^ congrats. Yes Akito Sohma the head of the Sohma family didn't like Christmas very much. In fact is thought it was a bunch of rubbish but the good thing about it was for him it meant that soon it would be new years and he would get to see all of his juunishi but entail then Christmas was just something getting in his way. All the servants would say marry Christmas too him and 3 guesses to what he says...  
  
....  
  
....  
  
If you said bah humbug your right again wow you're psychic today ^^! Yes that's what he said and he meant it with a venomous passion.  
  
"Merry Christmas Akito-sama" a servant said passing by his room.  
  
He just continued looking out this window "bah humbug" he muttered.  
  
Yes just as you can see Akito Sohma hated Christmas very much but all of this was about to change. For many hours later after the entire day passed him by and he said bah humbug more then 50 times it was at long last bed time.  
  
Akito snuggled into his nice warm pink fuzzy {Akito: it's not pink and fuzzy!} er sorry I mean nice warm ordinary and black futon. Getting ready to sleep when suddenly he felt a gust of cold December wind blow thew his room. Hatori is suddenly standing in his doorway  
  
"Sohma Akito" hatori said, "I am the ghost of your doctor Hatori Sohma!"  
  
Akito blinked "excuse me but...Hatori is alive..."  
  
Hatori sweatdrops "that's besides the point, the point is I am here to tell you that you will be visited by 3 ghost"  
  
Akito raised a eyebrow "will they all be alive like you"  
  
Hatori sweatdroped aggravated "MAYBE! But you will be visited by them and they will show you the evil of your ways!"  
  
"What evil ways?" Akito was confused and he wasn't the only one.  
  
Hatori looks at his script "your evil Christmas hating ways!"  
  
"Oh..." was Akito's only reply.  
  
"And here the first one is now" hatori said.... Uh...walking away ^^'.  
  
As Hatori left shigure walked in "Hi Akito! I'm the ghost of Christmas past!"  
  
"S.... Shigure????" Akito looked absolutely shocked. "What are you doing here? And you're alive too!"  
  
Shigure pouted at first and whimpered "Akito your ruining the plot line just pretend I am dead" then Shigure just smiled "come on Akito it's my job to show you the Christmas of the past where you weren't such a cranky pants!"  
  
Shigure grabbed Akito by the hand and dragged him out into...the PAST! 


	2. the past

"A fruits basket Christmas carol: chapter 2 ghost of Christmas past"  
  
Not to long later Shigure and Akito appear in the past where they see a little tiny Chibi-Akito is sitting in his darkened room muttering about how much he absolutely despises Christmas  
  
"I hate Christmas bah-humbug to it all!"  
  
The Akito from real time sweatdrops "Shigure...I thought you were supposed to take me to when I liked Christmas..."  
  
Shigure laughed nervously "oh my must of...gotten my years mixed up silly me!" he snapped his fingers and like magic they were transported to the past where a even MORE Chibi-Akito slept. As the sun slowly rose into the window of the young Akito Sohma his eyes flickered open.  
  
"YEAH it's Christmas" the young Akito yelled throwing off his covers and running downstairs "I better of gotten better presents then Yuki this year!" The shigure from real time sweatdrops "well I never said you weren't greedy in this time" the real time Akito sweatdroped also and continued watching. The young Akito ran down to a tree where many presents lay out for him, in fact lots of presents at least 1 for every juunishi and more from other members of the family.  
  
The young Akito's eyes sparkled like diamonds in the rough, like gold in the sun, like the water on a wonderful day, like {Akito: THEY GET THE POINT! Get on with it} er right sorry about that. The point is he was really happy. He first grabbed the box with the dog wrapping paper obviously a gift from Shigure. It was a tiny children's book all about the juunishi that Shigure had written himself and trust someone who has had to do it, writing a children's book is NOT easy.  
  
Shigure smiled "see Akito! There was a point in the history of your life that you did not hate Christmas! "  
  
Akito from real time blinked "and what is this supposed to do for me?" Shigure grinned big and happy "by the end of this fanfic you will become a better person!" Akito sweatdroped "er...right..."  
  
Shigure grabbed Akitos hand "my time is almost up it is now time for you to go back and meet the second ghost!!!!!!"  
  
Akito rolled his eyes and thought 'great more ghost.' Soon Akito found himself back in his own room laying in his pink and...{Akito: DON'T START!} er right...ok fine on his futon. The clocks around Sohma house all started to chime one-o'clock and the room started to fill with a eerie mist...that smelled kind of like vanilla.  
  
"oh yeah this stuff is so fake" Akito said to himself standing in the room. This in when in the air he heard the most annoying laughter possible to his ears. It was evil and flamboyant it could only belong to one person. That person appeared in his doorway silver hair flowing as he threw his head back in laughter Ayame. "Why hello Akito!"  
  
Akito who had only seen Ayame at news years before tensed, those few times were enough he could not stand the flamboyant snake. "not....you..." Akito said "your not...you cant be..."  
  
Ayame laughed "yes Akito I am...I AM THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST!" 


	3. the present

Akito backed away from Ayame "don't come near! Stay back!" he backed himself into a wall. Aya drawing ever closer "but my dear Akito! I need to show you how misserable your evil Christmas hateing ways are making people today!" Akito scowled "but I don't want...wait did you say misserable? Whoo! I love to see people suffer! Lets go!" Aya sweatdroped and took Aya's hand, takeing him to the home of the servants.  
  
"Master Akito sure does get cranky this time of year...not even a sign of a christmas bonus, I guess that means poor kilina wont be having a christmas this year" one of the maids sighed. "poor child" another one smypathised with her. Akito listned, why should he have to pay out more money at this time of year then any other...but the poor little girl, without presents christmas would be ruined for her. Aw why did he care "Ayame why are we here? I don't care about this" Aya gave him a stern glare "you're a cruel and evil person Akito Sohma! A little girl won't have anything to believe in thanks to you! How does that make you feel?" Akito thought about that "kind of good actsaly..." Aya hit him upside the head. Akito looked ready to kill the flamboyant snake. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME! I AM THE HEAD OF THE SOHMA FAMILY!" he went to hit Aya when Aya put a hand on Akito's forehread holding him back "now now, no reason to get voilent!" Aya laughed. If you want a visual of what this looked like, image Shigure holding back Kyou in episode 5. Akito's arms fulg wildly, Aya just smiled "well then if I cant convince you to convert your evil ways! The next ghost just has too, I mean in the story we are trying to parody I am almost sure it was the ghost of Christmas future that really got to scruge" Akito sweatdroped.  
  
At long last Akito knew what was going on, he was cought in a bad production of the movie 'the Christmas carol' and they all wanted him to convert into some nice guy by the end of it! Well that just wasn't going to happen to him, as he thought all of this he reappered on his pink...fuzzy...{Akito: I SWARE to GOD one more time! And I'll KILL you and your keyboard too!} .....futon.{Akito: smashes keyboardthen murders authoress} comes back to life and buys self a new keyboard, anyways. Akito looked around happy to see his room again, he currled up to go back to sleep when....  
  
All the damn clocks in the house started to ring, and ring and ring and damn it Akito was getting a headache off of it. Slowly Erie music started to drift into the room followed by what was less fake then the last stuff smoke. A man or wemon he could no tell walked in, wearing a cloke compleately hideing themselves from view. "are you the ghost of christmas future? Who will show me what happends in Christmas's yet to come?" the figured nodded. Akito gluped, he wasn't prepared for this. "alright show me" he held out his hand for the ghost of christmast future....and they were swept off to the future.  
  
{ Alright, I'm having some problems, should the ghost of christmas future be Hanajima? Or Yuki? You vote in your reviews! Thanks for all your suport ah.... This was written as a finals stress relife so thank my finals for the update} 


	4. the future

Akito walked with the ghost of Christmas future, though a snow filled graveyard? He shivered "damn it's cold..." he shot up when he cought a glare from the "ghost" of Christmas future. they conteniued their walk till Akito recignized where they were walking "hey...this is the sohma's private cemotary....what are we doing here" the ghost pointed to a grave that was covered in snow. Akito walked upto it, slowly he walked, his breath cought in his troat thoughts of what he might see benieght filling his head. He put his hand down to whipe away the snow, he hesitated...what could it be? Oh agoniseing of days {Akito: your getting to much into detail again...just get on with the story-Tara: shut it futon boy!} Akito brushed the snow away "TARA SHRAMEK DEAD?" he fell back in shock!  
  
Wait no...that's not what happened TAKE 2!  
  
"Akito Sohma??? Nobody will miss him!? What is this?" Akito trimbled backward from the grave. "Is this.... My grave...? Nobody will miss me...no...no...." the ghost of Christmas future nodded and swept them away to what was the future Shigures house. Laughter floated out from inside "oh Tohru that was such a funny joke! Oh oh I know a good riddle! What is Christmas minus Akito?" everyone went quiet for a bit and then Kyou's voice drifted out "FUN?" Shigure laughed along with everyone else. Akito walked over to the window to see everyone at the table, a little Christmas tree in the cornor, Tohru leaned up aginst Kyou with a engagement ring on her finger, Shigure sipping some sake and Yuki smileing. "I cant wait for tomarrow morning" Tohru clapped her hands together. Yuki nodded "without the worry of the upcomeing new years celebration and seeing Akito there, Christmas tomarrow will be much more enjoyable" Akito looked upset. "they....they are all happy that I am gone..." he looked back at the ghost of Christmas future "wha...why?" the cloke blew off the ghost and there stood Saki Hanajima eyes glowing purple "because you're a mean and rotten man Akito Sohma and if you didn't learn by this I'll BEEP you with electric shocks" Akito jumped back seeing the lightning "WHO THE FBEEPING HELL ARE YOU??????" Saki smiled "my name is not for you to know...learn this lesson well Akito Sohma and strighten out now or this is your sad future"  
  
Akito woke back up in his {Akito: pointed glare} NICE WARM BLACK FUTON {even though it is really pink and fuzzy...} "a dream....?" He looked outside at the sun comeing up, and then at himself "no...it wasn't a dream" he got up and walked to his window looking out. Outside he saw a maid "you! Slave girl! What day is it today?" the maid looked at Akito "why it's christmas Akito-sama..." Akito smiled "then I didn't miss it! The 'ghost' are giving me a second chance! Why are you working? Go home to your family" the maid blinked and did as Akito said. "I just must go see Shigure! Wish them all a merry merry Christmas"  
  
{ thank you all so much for the reviews! Next chapter and the final chapter will be his viset to Shigure house  
  
thanks everyone who voted too it was  
  
Kyou: 1{he wasn't even a opotion}  
  
Yuki: 1{thank you kandis atleast he had two votes, one from you and one in my heart}  
  
Hanajima: I lost count{ everyone loves hana for her creepyness and it was fun to write her as the ghost}  
  
Cya next time} 


	5. happy ending?

{Warning: ok if you thought the last couple of chapters have infriged on Akito's personality this takes the cake. Major mega Akito bashing, if you can't live witht this. Cease and disist reading right now}{also, there have been so many reviews for AkitoXTohru the plot demons attacked and wouldn't leave me alone...I cant sleep because of you 0.0 bad people!} {Anyways on with the fic}  
  
Akito skipped down the snow-covered roads with a sack thrown over his shoulder humming the first season opening to card captor Sakura. He skipped all the way down the path towards Shigures little house in the forrest. Walking down he knocked lightly to the side of one of the paper dooors. "Shigure, open up the door please?"  
  
Shigure who had just woken up and was reading the morning newspaper heard the sohma family master at the door but what was this? Did Akito say please? Hell must have frozen over in the dark damp cold of December. Shigure walked to the door and opened it to see Akito smileing, a sack thrown over his shoulder and a fake.... beard?  
  
"Ho ho ho merry Christmas Shigure!" Shigure blinked "Akito is that you...?" Akito set down the bags. "Yes it is me! I have come bearing Christmas wishes and gifts!" Shigure thought he might faint "Akito....did Ha-san forget your medican?" Akito laughed in a jolly way{Akito: -.- your getting carried away...-tara: cut it futon boy you a good boy now-Akito: rolls eyes oh look at me...I'm a real boy now....} "no no, I have just been enlightened to the wonders of Christmas and as you said when you viseted me as the ghost! No need to be a cranky pants!" Shigure blinked having no clue what Akito was talking about. { ok yeah he does know}  
  
Yuki, Kyou and Tohru walk downstairs to see Akito there with his fake beard and sack overflowing with gifts. Yuki rubbed his eyes, Kyou resisted laughing, and Tohru just blinked. Akito noticed the 3 of them and smiled "Yuki! Kyou, Miss Honda!" he carries the sack over and pulls out one gift for the 3 of them. Yuki and Kyou looked at each other strangely as Tohru smiled and took the gift "this is so thougtful Akito...thank you so much" and then...she hugged him, they embraced for a long moment before...they kissed....  
  
WHAT? WAIT NO THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! TAKE 2 DAMN IT  
  
"thank you so much" her eyes watered in appreciation for the gift he gave her. Yuki and Kyou turned around "so what do you think you damn rat? You think he has sanpped atlast?" Kyou asked, Yuki thought about it "maybe Hatori didn't give him his medication..." as the two boys discussed Akito's mental state behind everyones back.  
  
Hatori,Momiji,Haru,Ritsu,Kisa,Hiro,Ayame,Kagura,Hanajima, and Arisa showed up at the door.  
  
Akito smiled and looked back "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" every Sohma blinked. Hana had no emtion to her face and Arisa looked amused. Ayame pulled Shigure and Hatori off to the side "it worked then?" Shigure nodded. Hatori shook his head "how did I get dragged into that...." Shigure and Aya smiled and did the signature "YOSH" then they looked at the person who had made the end all possiable, Hanajima gave a half smile and a wave to the trio before proceeding to talk with Tohru.  
  
Akito stood in the middle of a circle passing out presents to everyone, "merry Christmas and a happy New Year, and to everyone a good night"  
  
{ok and that's the end, I might make a bloopers chapter for it if you beg hard enough and for all you TohruXAkito fans that reviewed there ya go, oh and yeah...shes still marrying kyou...like it said in chapter 4}  
  
Thanks too:  
  
My fans who kept on my ass to update  
  
Teri: yes yes! Akito does deserve Aya! Mwhahahahahahahaha, and much worse...even though I'm not sure there is worse torture for Akito.  
  
Shenai: yeah, I made a slight refrence to you in the beginning of this chapter...well indirectly to your fanfic... in an odd sorta way...did you pick up on it? 0.0 um...I hope you survived your time with Akito and yeah Akito isn't very manly at all{escapes before Akito can kill me...again}  
  
Genny: I loved your harry potter fanfic and I'm glad the futon will stick to you for life, it was my favroite thing to write into this fanfic  
  
Sakura-chan: I made a special refrence back to the cranky pants just for you! I loved that line a lot too...I'm glad you like his girly...I mean black manly, unhappy futon  
  
Kandis: it had to be Hana in the end but thanks for the vote for Yuki, yes he is my dream boy! Don't tell Miyu but I am going to marry Yuki that's one of the werid off bloopers in my bloopers chapter if I write it...my dedate on who Tohru should marry.  
  
Ok I think that's all in the way of special mentions, till the bloopers chapter. Ja na! 


End file.
